dmmdfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sei
Sei (生 Sei) es un personaje secundario de DRAMAtical Murder. Es el hermano gemelo de Aoba Seragaki, con quien fue creado artificialmente por Toue.DRAMAtical Murder - Ruta de Ren Al igual que Aoba, tiene la capacidad de manejar Scrap, aunque su poder se centra en sus ojos y no en su voz. Historia left|thumb|220x220px|Aoba y Sei al poco tiempo de nacidos. Sei y Aoba fueron creados en el laboratorio de Toue a partir de la investigación de Tae, quien en aquel entonces trabajaba para Toue desconociendo sus verdaderas intenciones. Los genes de los bebés fueron manipulados, dándoles así habilidades naturales para controlar la voluntad de las personas. Sei y Aoba nacieron sin pigmentación y estaban conectados por su cabello, el cual poseía nervios. Sin embargo, poco después de haber nacido ambos niños murieron. Sei revivió luego de que el cabello que los conectaba fuera cortado, pero la respiración de Aoba no regresó y fue declarado muerto. La conciencia de Sei fue analizada desde su nacimiento y siempre tuvo poco tiempo para actuar por voluntad propia. En algún momento, Sei fue puesto bajo el cuidado de Virus y Trip, quienes fueron nombrados sus guardianes por Toue. Deseoso de libertad, Sei creó múltiples conciencias con las que pudo acceder a diferentes redes. Toue se aprovechó de su capacidad y la utilizó para crear muñecos personales, introduciéndoles la conciencia de Sei, siendo uno de ellos Usui. Luego de haber creado una gran cantidad de estas conciencias, la propia de Sei se fue difundiendo, volviéndose cada vez más débil hasta el punto de comenzar a desaparecer. El poder de Sei se encuentra en sus ojos. Este poder es capaz de crear vida (como sus múltiples conciencias), a diferencia del poder de Aoba, que es destruir. Apariencia thumb|180px|La apariencia completa de Sei. Sei es frecuentemente descrito como alguien "débil". Es muy pálido, a tal punto de parecer enfermizo, debido a los constantes años de experimentación que degradaron su bienestar físico y mental. Su cabello es de color azul oscuro, casi negro, el cual le llega hasta la altura del cuello. Sus ojos son negros y pequeños. Sei es muy delgado, pero aún así es ligeramente más robusto que Aoba. A pesar de ser gemelos, el aspecto sombrío de Sei lo hace ver drásticamente diferente de su hermano, quien se viste y se ve mucho más animado en comparación. El atuendo de Sei consiste en una fedora negra con tachas plateadas y un pin de Morphine sujeto a un lado. Viste una camiseta blanca rosácea de manga larga y abierta en los hombros, con dos correas negras que la sostienen sobre sus hombros. Porta unos guantes y jeans a juego, con diseño de esqueleto, y lleva una media falda azul oscura que se conecta a la parte derecha del dobladillo de sus pantalones por medio de tirantes negros que cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Posee dos collares y pulseras tachonadas que adornan su cuello y muñecas. También lleva botas blancas con tachas negras. Sei también es conocido por su apariencia andrógina, tanto para los jugadores como para el mismo Aoba. Cuando Aoba le ve por primera vez en un callejón, no pudo reconocer a primera vista si era un hombre o mujer, llamándolo con pronombres de género neutro. No es hasta la introducción de Toue sobre Sei, cuando Aoba confirma que es, de decho, un hombre. Personalidad En su primera aparición, Sei parece no tener interés en los demás, actuando de manera distante y su mirada se ve muy ida. Sin embargo, se revela que la verdadera razón de su frío exterior se debe a que luego de años de haber sido sometido a pruebas y experimentos, su salud física y mental se deterioró considerablemente. No es hasta que Aoba utiliza Scrap en él que el verdadero Sei sale a la luz y se muestra como una persona amable y de voz suave. Su acción final demuestra lo mucho que quería que Aoba fuera feliz y lo mucho que se preocupaba por su hermano. A pesar de verse sin vida en un primer momento, se le ve sonriente, inclusive durante la destrucción de la Torre Oval. Apariciones Ruta común Sei envía numerosos mensajes y pistas a Aoba en forma de un juego RPG llamado Silent Oath, donde hace referencia a sí mismo como "Captive Princess". También realiza una aparición muy breve, acercándose a Aoba y tocando gentilmente su rostro cuando este queda atrapado en una partida de Rhyme después de su encuentro con Mizuki. Sin embargo, Sei es descrito como una "luz cegadora" que desaparece rápidamente y confunde a Aoba cuando sucede.DRAMAtical Murder (Ruta común) Rutas principales Durante las rutas de Noiz, Mink, Koujaku y Clear, Sei envía a todos ellos y Aoba una descarga automática de Captive Princess, donde se ve a un caballero azul vagando en un calabozo por un cofre del tesoro. Sin embargo, Aoba es el único quien encuentra el cofre y recibe una invitación de Platinum Jail, algo que permite el acceso tanto para él como para su respectivo acompañante. A excepción de la ruta de Mink y Clear, Sei desbloquea la puerta trasera de la torre para que así Aoba, Koujaku y Noiz puedan ingresar. Aoba recibe un mensaje de texto definitivo de Sei, en el cual dirá "Ha sido completamente abierto"/"El bloqueo del corazón se ha abierto". Después, si el jugador consigue un buen final, Sei iniciará la autodestrucción de la torre y varias pantallas holográficas aparecerán al azar, con Sei sonriendo (a excepción de la ruta de Mink, en la que Scratch ayuda a destruir la torre con explosivos). Ruta de Ren thumb|230px|left|Sei en el callejón. Aoba "conoce" por primera vez a Sei en un callejón mientras buscaba frenéticamente a Ren cuando este se dio a la fuga. Sei se encontraba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Aoba le pregunta si estaba bien, ante lo cual Sei sólo lo mira, algo que hace que Aoba se quede shockeado por unos instantes, sintiendo electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Una vez que Aoba sacude la cabeza, se encuentra con que Sei había desaparecido. De vuelta en Glitter, Aoba y Ren planean ver el anuncio que va a dar Toue para Platinum Jail y el Viejo Distrito Residencial. thumb|230px|[[Toue y Sei.]] A medida que se introducen entre la multitud, Toue presenta a Sei, quien se encuentra de pie detrás de él en silencio y demostrando poco interés en el evento. Aoba lo reconoce inmediatamente como el joven del callejón, pero se da cuenta que mientras más lo observaba, más siente la cabeza punzante y la ansiedad crece dentro de él. Mirando a su alrededor, Aoba se da cuenta de que no es solo él quien se siente raro con respecto a Sei, debido a que todos lo miraban fijamente como si estuvieran poseídos por su presencia. Al día siguiente, luego de que entrara a la Torre Oval y utilizara Scrap, Aoba entra a una habitación donde hay varios tubos llenos de un líquido anaranjado, los cuales poseían criaturas similares a humanos. Aoba siente que estas criaturas lo observaban, por lo que registra la habitación con la mirada, encontrándose con una especie de sirena, que lo miraba y trataba de decirle algo, luego siente que todas las criaturas lo miran y le dicen entrecortadamente: "Al fin has llegado, te estaba esperando. Rápido, destrúyeme con tu poder". Es entonces cuando Aoba es acorralado por miembros de Morphine y descubre que Virus y Trip son parte de ellos. Virus le cuenta a Aoba que él y Sei son, de hecho, gemelos. También le dice que Tae solía trabajar para Toue, su implicación con Mizuki y Dry Juice, y sus motivos para tomar interés en Aoba después de cuidar de Sei durante muchos años. Virus le informa a Aoba que Sei está muriendo y ya no puede seguir viviendo más debido a los años de ser utilizado como sujeto de prueba, lo que provocó que su mente y cuerpo se marchitasen lentamente. Luego de esto, Virus y Trip tratan de mantener cautivo a Aoba, con el pretexto de que Toue ya tiene a Sei, lo que debería alcanzarle. thumb|left|230px|Sei esperando por Aoba en su cuarto. Si el jugador toma las decisión de continuar la ruta de Ren, Aoba será salvado por sus amigos, del caso contrario comienza la ruta de Virus y Trip. Después de utilizar Scrap en sí mismo y entender los sentimientos de Ren, Aoba enfrenta a Toue en una pelea de Rhyme. Allí se revela que Usui no sólo es el AllMate de Toue, sino también un muñeco creado a base de la conciencia de Sei. Demostrando ser demasiado poderoso para ellos, Ren sugiere a Aoba llamar a Sei a través de Usui ya que albergan la misma conciencia. Aoba lo intenta y tiene éxito, capaz de lanzar Usui fuera y permitiendo Ren darle un golpe final, borrando su existencia. Toue admite la derrota y le indica a Aoba donde se encuentra Sei, quien está residiendo en el otro lado de la habitación. Aoba cautelasamente hace su camino a la habitación, la cual se le hace muy colorida, adornada con muñecos de felpa y cosas que a cualquier niño le gustaría. En el medio, Sei se encuentra sentado en una gran silla con la mirada perdida. Aoba lentamente se abre paso hasta él y se arrodilla mientras sostiene suavemente las manos de Sei entre las suyas, pidiendo disculpas por llegar tan tarde. Sei luego mira a los ojos de Aoba y ambos se adentran en su conciencia. thumb|220x220px|Sei y el "otro Aoba" confrontado a Aoba y Ren Aoba y Ren se encuentran en un espacio vacío y completamente blanco, hasta que ven la figura de Sei, la cual era completamente blanca, con manchas negras que adornaban su piel y su cabello crecido hasta la cintura. Sei le explica a Aoba que esa es su verdadera forma y que no estaba enojado con Toue por lo que le había hecho, debido a que nadie sabe realmente lo que está bien y lo que no, y solo uno mismo puede decidirlo. A continuación, le muestra a Aoba el "otro Aoba" y le explica que el verdadero deseo de esa entidad era ser aceptado por él, en lugar de ser empujado lejos e ignorado. Luego le pregunta a Ren si realmente quería a Aoba, lo cual él afirma. Sei admite que ha estado esperando toda su vida para conocer a Aoba, esperando también que este cumpla con su deseo de destruirlo a él y a su poder. Al escucharle, Aoba se da cuenta de que de que Sei fue quien le había estado hablando y mandando los mensajes de Captive Princess. Aoba comienza a vacilar, sosteniendo que era realmente triste el haberle conocido y tener que separarse tan pronto. Sei consuela a Aoba, diciéndole que todo estará bien puesto que él siempre tendrá a Ren. Entre lágrimas, Aoba utiliza Scrap en su hermano para destruir su mente permanentemente. Sei agradece desde el fondo de su corazon a Aoba, con una sonrisa en su rosto. Aoba y Ren van hacia la mente de Aoba, encontrándose con una playa familiar para ellos. Cuando Aoba vuelve a la realidad, se encuentra con la Torre Oval colapsando mientras Koujaku, Clear, Noiz y Mink se reúnen a su alrededor. Chequeando si Ren estaba bien, Aoba le enciende y descubre que este estaba en su configuración original, sin poder sentir a Ren en él. Confundido y desbastado, comienza a sollozar. Un año más tarde, Aoba recibe una llamada telefónica de un desconocido diciendo que Sei estaba en el hospital del Viejo Distrito Residencial, esperando por él, ya que es su único familiar. Confundido, va hacia allí para ver si es realmente él, cuando Aoba recibe el ultimo archivo de Captive Princess. Este muestra a la princesa y caballero finalmente reunirse con un cofre del tesoro entre ellos.Aoba se pregunta lo que podría significar. Al entrar en la habitación del hospital, se encuentra con que el cuerpo de la persona es, de hecho, el de Sei. Cuando "Sei" abre los ojos, Aoba se sorprende al encontrar un color ámbar familiar y se da cuenta de lo que Sei le había dado como regalo final. Comenzando a llorar, Aoba abraza a el recién traído de vuelta Ren mientras susurra un "bienvenido a casa" y el juego termina. Relaciones Aoba Seragaki Sei y Aoba se profesan un profundo y mutuo amor fraternal. Mientras que Aoba sintió una inmensa culpa al haber vivido una vida normal mientras que Sei estaba encerrado y sufriendo, Sei insiste en que no fue su culpa, ni de Tae o incluso culpa de Toue. Sei mostró una inmensa felicidad cuando Aoba y él finalmente se conocieron, pero le habría gustado poder haberse conocido antes de que su salud hubiera comenzado a decaer. Aoba afectuasamente llama a Sei "hermano mayor" y, mientras se encontraba en una profunda angustia por cumplir con el deseo de Sei, también quería que estuviera en paz y dejase de sufrir. Aún así, Aoba ha afirmado que el hecho de no poder salvarle le atormentará por el resto de su vida. Ren Sei era consciente de que tanto de Ren como Sly Blue eran partes separadas de la conciencia de Aoba, pero también reconoció que Ren se había convertido en una existencia individual gracias a que Aoba había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia este, y le pidió que protegeriera Aoba a partir de ese entonces. Una vez que la Torre Oval se derrumbó, Sei transfirió la conciencia de Ren en su propio cuerpo. Esto fue el regalo final de Sei a Aoba, puesto que él deseaba que tanto Aoba como Ren fueran felices. Tatsuo Toue A pesar de realizar con él múltiples experimentos, así como también pruebas físicas y mentales desde que nació, Sei admitió que no guardaba ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia Toue puesto que este creía que hacia lo correcto. A su vez, Toue afirmó que Sei era muy importante para él, considerándolo como su propio hijo. En re:code, se muestra que Toue permite a Sei hacer lo que quiera y siempre le trae regalos y juguetes. Virus y Trip Virus y Trip solían ser los guardianes de Sei. Tiempo después de la destrucción de la Torre Oval, Virus y Trip encontraron y tomaron el cuerpo de Sei al darse cuenta de que este aún estaba vivo. Sin embargo, luego de entender que la persona que estaba en su interior no era realmente Sei, les pareció interesante, por lo que cuidaron de él durante un año y luego lo enviaron a un hospital del Viejo Distrito Residencial. En re:connect, se revela que el "doctor" que había llamado a Aoba para que visite a su "hermano" era, de hecho, Virus. Cuatro principales A pesar de que Sei no interactúa con Koujaku, Noiz, Clear o Mink, se demuestra que él sabe acerca de ellos y los tiene en cuenta, puesto que les envía tanto a Aoba como a todos ellos archivos de Silent Oath, y la invitación de Aoba para entrar a Platinium Jail es valida tanto para Aoba como para uno de ellos. Trivia * Sei es técnicamente el primer personaje que se introduce en el juego, debido a que las palabras que se escriben al principio son en realidad de él llamando a Aoba: "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... you really came... ...i was waiting...always... hurry to me... d e s t r o y m e . . . w i t h y o u r p o w e r . . ." Las mismas palabras se repiten cuando Aoba entra en la sala de laboratorio lleno de sujetos de prueba en grandes tanques. * Aoba se dirige a él como "hermano mayor". * De acuerdo con Ren, Sei era un centímetro más alto que Aoba. * Aoba afirma que Ren en su forma humana tiene la costumbre de frotar sus ojos ocasionalmente, un hábito que el cree podría haber sido de Sei. * Toue constantemente le daba regalos y juguetes.DRAMAtical Murder Comics Anthology * En las cuatro rutas principales, después de la destrucción de la Torre Oval, Aoba informa al jugador que Usui ya no se utilizaba en las partidas de Rhyme debido a que el juego se había renovado desde la caída de Toue Inc., sin embargo, la razón del por que es desconocido. En la ruta de Ren, se dice que fue debido a que Ren había derrotado a Usui en Rhyme, su existencia fue borrada por completo, quien también albergaba una gran parte de la conciencia y poder de Sei. Es posible que Sei haya muerto en las cuatro rutas principales, ya sea por causa del colapso de la torre o por causas naturales debido a su frágil estado de salud, borrando así a Usui en el proceso y haciéndolo inutilizable para futuros juegos de Rhyme, aunque esto no está confirmado. * El nombre de Sei es derivado del kanji "生", el cual puede significar "vida" o "nacimiento", propio de su habilidad de dar vida a las muñecas de Toue, poniendo una parte de su propia conciencia en ellas. Esto es confirmado por Toue en su último encuentro con Aoba en el final de la ruta de Ren. * Sei y Mizuki son una de las parejas más populares entre los fanáticos, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos ha llegado a conocerse dentro de los eventos del juego. Sin embargo, aparecen juntos en algunos de los artes oficiales. Galería SeiReCode.jpg|Sei en re:code. CuartoDeSei.jpg|La habitación de Sei en la Torre Oval, vista en re:code. SeiAoba.jpg|Sei y Aoba en uno de los artes del calendario oficial. AobaAndSei.jpg|Arte promocional de Sei y Aoba. Sei23.png|Sei en uno de los artes promocionales del juego. RenSei.jpg|Sei junto a Ren y Aoba. SeiAoba344.jpg|Arte de Aoba y Sei. ToueSei5.jpg|Sei en el arte del 5to aniversario. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Secundarios Categoría:Familia Seragaki